Wireless telecommunications networks (e.g., Fifth Generation (“5G”) networks) may send and/or receive traffic from multiple data networks (“DNs”). In such scenarios, the 5G network may include multiple User Plane Functions (“UPFs”), where one UPF handles traffic to and/or from one DN. Each UPF may have separate rules and/or policies to apply when handling traffic, which may result in differing traffic rates and/or amount of traffic transmitted via each of the UPFs.